


I'm Not Running (Wolfstar)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Getting Back Together, Lie Low At Lupin's, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: “I want to love you again, Moony. Please let me love you again, I missed you, I love you.”





	I'm Not Running (Wolfstar)

**Author's Note:**

> it's thundering outside and i got this idea when i saw my dog running around outside in the rain and i wanted to join him.
> 
> title from the race by thirty seconds to mars

“Sirius, what are you doing?!” his cries could barely be heard over the pouring rain, the thunder clapping loudly to match the light of the thunder. Sirius was running, his shadowy form changing from human to dog in quick successions right in front of Remus’s eyes. It looked tiring, but then Sirius was running again, drenched, hair against his face and laughing his mind out.

Remus froze as he saw the freedom Sirius felt, how he jumped and screaming in joy when a thunder clapped around them, the sky lighting up. He hadn’t seen Sirius smile that this in years, even before they were separated by cruelty and lies. Remus watch as he changed into Padfoot and practically galloped around in the empty fields behind Remus’s small cottage home, where anyone who drove past could see the magic like Remus could, even if Remus rarely saw a vehicle go by anymore, not in the abandoned country roads. It’s why he chose it.

He was suddenly tacked back into the muddle grass, no doubt ruining the clothes he was wearing, but he didn’t care. Padfoot was licking his face, the rain drumming through his head and hears. The thunder seemed to muffle as him and the black German shepherd rolled around in the grass, laughing together like the war wasn’t beginning around them, like Harry wasn’t just thrown into a tournament not meant for him, like they hadn’t not seen each other for twelve years and kissed for thirteen. It suddenly felt like it was just them and the numbness of the rain around them.

Remus had rolled over and then Sirius was under him, laughing as Remus tried to catch his breath, the lighting flashing and then a clap of thunder roaring. Remus didn’t understand why but he leaned down and they were kissing, still laughing, still careless. The rain seemed to wash away the awkwardness they’d shared over the past few weeks, and Sirius smelt strongly like wet dog fur and mud. Remus probably smelt the same, maybe the hot chocolate strong on his clothes form earlier.

They slowed down, Remus’s body pressing closer, more sensual. Sirius breathed against him, gasping from the running, but neither cared. They suddenly couldn’t feel anything but each other, hands grasping and moving wildly just to show the other that they were still here, still alive, not leaving (at least not yet). Sirius was the first to pull back, the lightning lighting his red face, drenched hair and fixed teeth, for he was grinning. He laughed around, loud and maniac like, not at all like Remus remembered. But still how Remus remembered, because this was Sirius, and he used to know everything about him. Sirius was carefree and wild, and he was laughing and acting like he couldn’t care about anything that’d happened, happened between them.

“Moony, Moony,” Sirius laughed, pressed them together again, rolling around under the rain, the name fell off his lips for the first time since they’d reunited and it felt right, Remus noticed. “It’s beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful,” Remus argued, toppling Sirius over onto his back and pressing into him from above, sticking together because of their wet clothes. Sirius was grinning up at him, and then they kissed again, opening up to the other urgently, moaning and laughing together, every part of their bodies touching together. Sirius was breathing heavily when they looked at each other again, eyes filled with barely visible emotion. Remus’s face lighted up from the lightning and Sirius grinned, not caring about the grey hairs and bags under his eyes, knowing they both suffered without the other for much too long.

“You’re beautiful too,” Sirius breathed, and then they were rolling again, Remus under him and half in a puddle but he only laughed loudly, dimples present on both sides of his lips, and Sirius kissed them like he used to. “I want to love you again, Moony. Please let me love you again, I missed you, I love you.”

Sirius kissed him and Remus nodded against their lips, and he forced their wrinkled fingers to lock tightly together, wet from the storm they were in, and from aging too quickly. “Yes,” Remus breathed against him, pulling away but staying close, foreheads meshed. “I never stopped loving you, Padfoot.”

Sirius grinned again, and they finally stood up. Remus was taller than Sirius, and it was never like that until now. Remus allowed himself to run around with Sirius, allow the dog to jump him and for Sirius to snog him at random points. They felt together in the thunderstorm around them, even if their clothes were ruined and their bones were chilled, even if they could and would get sick from their actions.

“I have my life back!” Sirius screamed, matching the beat of the thunder and lightning, the wind howling again. They were holding hands, almost dancing. Remus grinned at Sirius, kissing him after the escaped started crying with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> this is easily the most beautiful thing i've written and i'm ,,,


End file.
